Percy and the Styx Spawn
by goldwarrior76
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are broken up by a very old promise and Percy gets a surprise of his own and takes a Path that will lead him down Love frustration sadness Happiness and anger temptation and desire
1. Chapter 1

3rd person POV

Annabeth leaned in to kiss Percy they were celebrating his 18th birthday then they were interrupted.

"I don't think so." A strange and beautiful lady said.

Annabeth got suddenly afraid for she knew who this was.

_Flash Back_

Annabeth I don't want you falling for that sea spawn." Athena said

"But mom I love him!" Annabeth said in tears.

"Annabeth you must swear on the River Styx that you will not date him, or I will kill him" Athena said

The words drilled into her soul but she cared too much for Percy to let him die so she swore on the River Styx that she would not date him.

_End of flashback_

"Who are you?" Percy asked obviously checking out the beautiful women in front of him.

"My name is Styx" River Styx said "I am here to end this relationship Annabeth promised to her mother on my name to not date you Percy and when someone doesn't follow through on a Promise made with my name it makes me look bad." She finished

"I guess not many people break their promises on your name." Percy said eating the eye candy in front of him.

Annabeth couldn't say anything so she ran out the door leaving Percy her _ex_-boyfriend and Styx alone.

"Excuse me I got to go." Percy said following Annabeth.

Annabeth refused to say anything to Percy but "it's not your fault its mine" and a few other things so Percy went back to his cabin only to find Aphrodite in there.

"Aphrodite?" he said

"Annabeth wasn't able to give you your present so I will." She said using charm speak.

Percy knew she was using charm speak he decided to give into it and then he was under her control.

"It's a shame about you and Annabeth" She said seductively. Kissing him and he kissed back then they fell on the bed and had a magical night.

Percy's POV

I woke up in the morning and got up to find myself naked and a girl in my bed then I remembered what I did last night. I didn't feel guilty Annabeth and I were broken up she told me to find someone else. I saw the condoms on the ground and threw them away. Then I put some clothes on and told Aphrodite to wake up.

"That was nice last night Percy" She said seductively

"We're not doing that again Aphrodite, I know you're a one or two time deal" I said

"All right suit yourself" She said flashing out.

I did my daily activities, ate breakfast lunch and dinner, went swimming, had sword practice, hung out with Nico, and texted with Thalia with new Demigod phones. Then after my nighttime swim with blackjack (blackjack has become fond of swimming with me) I went to my cabin to find Styx in there.

"Can I help you?" I said

"Percy normally I don't make people keep their promises under my name if they were forced and I didn't want to with Annabeth but you and I have a strong connection." She said

"How?" I asked honestly

"You bathed in me and when a Hero baths in me male or female I have a child and when the hero that gave me the child falls, the child does as well and only one of my children is left." She said

"Who is the father?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You" She said "My children are a copy of the demigod who made them possible accept they are the opposite gender but I must let her go."

_The next day_

I woke up to Chiron and a little girl she looked around 2 years old and she had Raven hair and Sea green eyes.

"Percy this is your sister" Chiron said "Or so thought she hasn't been claimed yet but we tend to know a child of Poseidon when we see one."

"I've always been kind of lonely ever since Tyson left I'm sure she will keep me company what's her name?" I said

"We don't know" Chiron said

"Mommy said Daddy gets to name me" my sister said.

"Who's your mommy?" Chiron asked

Just on Que a black river formed over here head with a trident in it.

"What has the Styx and Poseidon had a child! That means this little one is a goddess!" Chiron said baffled

"No she's mine" I said explaining to Chiron my meeting with Styx

After that I decided to take her to the one place I knew she would be safe: Thalia more specifically the Hunt. We took blackjack and I landed in the middle of their camp and I forgot to text Thalia ahead of time so she along with the hunt was surprised.

"Percy what are you doing here?" Thalia asked

"I got a new recruit for Artemis" I said

"Percy would that happen to be your sister?" Thalia asked

I ignored her question "Were is Artemis" I asked again

"Percy answer my question" Thalia persisted

"Shut up and bring him to Artemis" Phoebe said "I just want him out of here"

"He would kill you easily Phoebe" My daughter said

We all looked stunned because we were

"How do you know her name and that I could kill her?" I asked

"I don't know how I know I just do." She said

"I think I'll bring you to Artemis" Thalia said

"No need I'm here" Artemis said "Now what's all the commotion about?"

"Artemis I have a new recruit for you" I said

"Her" I said putting my daughter forward

"No" Artemis said without a second thought

"Is it her age?" I asked

"Milady we can work with age she will be a great addition" Thalia said

"I won't take Styx spawn" Artemis said

"Percy is that really you?" Thalia asked

"In away yes" I said

"What are you calling her?" Thalia said

"Her name is Zoe and don't argue Perseus or she will die you have disgraced me by offering me a Styx spawn" Artemis said

"Alright my name is now Zoe" Zoe said


	2. Chapter 2

_8 Years later, Zoe is now 10 and Percy 24 Years old._

Zoe POV

"Is that a Challenge?" Percy asked Nico (I stared calling him Percy he wasn't a fan of 'Dad')

"You know it" Nico said with a grin on his face

I sighed "Aren't you guys a little old to be playing video games?" I said

"Were not "playing" video games were arguing if Kratos was real you know minus killing the Olympians part, which he clearly wasn't real only idiots think he was real." Nico said

"He was real, though only 2 parts of that video game was correct, Him dying trying to over through the Olympians, and the other was Kratos sleeping with your father." Percy said. (_FYI the game is the god of war series and Kratos really didn't sleep with hades)_

Nico yelled in defense and then we all heard a laugh and turned around. It was Aunt Thalia. I know she's not really my Aunt but she mine as well of been.

"The only thing from that game that was true is that there is bozo Demigods." Aunt Thalia said

Besides My pony tail I am pretty much a clone of Percy considering it was all of his genetics put into me and none of Styx, Percy also doesn't like it when I call her mom. Also another thing that made Percy want me to call him Percy is that most of the camp wanted us to date the day I turned 8 and my birthday is October 21. Right now it's September 8 2020.

"So Zoe I got a surprise for you and Percy and not Nico." Thalia said.

"Like I care your gifts are always like liquefied hamsters or something." Nico said

"She doesn't really give those to us, just you and those aren't hamsters there way worse we just tell you they are to make you more comfortable but I will tell you you're not a cannibal however if you heard what it is you would wish you were." I said "but her gifts are always amazing, well anyway what is it Aunt Thalia?"

"We're going to the best amusement park in New York and I'm buying everything and you can get whatever you want" Aunt Thalia said

"I'm grateful and all and I hope I'm not being nosey but where do you get all your money?" Percy said

"I'm not going into details but remember my sister and your cousin Artemis is a Goddess who can generate stuff with her mind" Aunt Thalia said.

**A/N sorry for not updating and it being short I do my best ya'know but I got an Honorable discharge from the Army and I'm back in college so not that much time to write."**


	3. The Dream

Rachel's POV

I saw Percy, Zoe, Nico, and _Thalia_ all together near the dinning pavilion. I remember how much I hated Thalia when I was younger. I still do hate her a little bit, I never said to anyone why I hate her or even that I did but the only reason I swore to be the oracle was because of the _dream_. I know usually only demigods get those dreams but I saw Zoe in the _dream_ as well, I never thought the dream was true until Zoe came around.

"Hey Rachel" Annabeth said from behind me, She and I learned to get together after we were both forbidden from dating Percy.

"Hey" I said

"Care to explain we you're spying on them? Your staring at them especially Thalia" Annabeth said

"Oh I'm staring? Sorry being the oracle and all I get lost in thought." I lied

"I know you Rachel, why do you have that look in your eye when you look at Thalia? Wait you don't…" Annabeth started then went off in thought

"No, anything your thinking isn't true I'll tell you that" I said thinking of the _dream_ and my hate for Thalia.

"Rachel what aren't you telling me? You know something don't you, is it a prophecy?" Annabeth asked

"Listen; meet me at the volleyball court 10:00 o'clock tonight no one will be around." I said

"Um okay Rachel whatever you say…." Annabeth said

**A/N Yes I know short chapter but I had one chapter done and I really wanted to split them into parts! So the new chapter should be out in a day or so.**


End file.
